


miss you on my lips

by imperialstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, This is so self indulgent lmfao, Top Steve Rogers, Versatile Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, just a lil bit, like the lightest angst possible it shouldn't even qualify as angst, these boys be longing™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialstark/pseuds/imperialstark
Summary: Bucky seldom slept on the nights Steve was missing from their bed. Both he and Tony had their ways of coping. Tony, ever the mother hen, would spend every waking moment in his workshop. He either worked on gear for himself or whoever was missing from their weird haphazard family."I can't help it, Buck," he had said, eyeing Bucky with those ridiculous doe eyes of his when Bucky had tried to convince him to get some sleep. "Keeping them safe keeps me going."It had taken all of Bucky's strength not to sigh and bury his face in his hands. How he of all people had ended up with not one but two reckless boyfriends was beyond him.Or Steve goes on a solo mission and his boyfriends miss him very much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 357





	miss you on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, even I have no idea what this was supposed to be but you know what?? I enjoyed writing it! It was a labor of love that I legitimately had so much fun writing this and really that's all that matters. Now that being said, I don't own Marvel or anything related to it, yada yada yada. On to the porn!

Bucky seldom slept on the nights Steve was missing from their bed. Both he and Tony had their ways of coping. Tony, ever the mother hen, would spend every waking moment in his workshop. He either worked on gear for himself or whoever was missing from their weird haphazard family. 

"I can't help it, Buck," he had said, eyeing Bucky with those ridiculous doe eyes of his when Bucky had tried to convince him to get some sleep. "Keeping them safe keeps me going."

It had taken all of Bucky's strength not to sigh and bury his face in his hands. How he of all people had ended up with not one but _two_ reckless boyfriends was beyond him. 

Keeping the sigh but omitting the facepalm, Bucky had just pulled the smaller man into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, tucking it under his chin. "But who's keeping you all safe and healthy, huh? As much as I love DUM-E, he nearly gives you food poisoning once a week." 

The aforementioned robot let out an affronted whir. 

"DUM-E, language! What would Steve say?" 

DUM-E had whirred again, this one long and low. It seemed like Bucky and Tony weren't the only ones missing Steve.

"Steve would say eat something and go to bed, Bambi," Bucky mumbled into his dark curling hair. This close, Bucky could smell motor oil and metal. It shouldn't have been so appealing, but it was so Tony. The strands of hair tickled his nose. Tony would need a haircut soon, although Bucky liked it like this; all warm brown waves and softness. He preferred this look over the gelled swoop he would don when he had to put on what Bucky and Steve had dubbed Tony's Media Mask™️. 

"Seeing as Steve doesn't call me Bambi, I have a hard time believing you, Buckaroo." 

Bucky huffed out a laugh. "Yes, he does. We both do. Those eyes of yours are dangerous, Bambi. All wide and innocent." 

Tony twisted around from where Bucky had cornered him against his work-station, turned said dangerous eyes on him, and Bucky had melted. He had it bad, didn't he? One look and Tony had him wrapped around his finger.

Rolling his eyes, although Bucky could see him holding back a smile, Tony had just pecked Bucky on the lips. Tony had sent him on his merry way out of his workshop with a cheeky, "I'm anything but innocent, Barnes."

And that's how Bucky found himself pulling a Steve by demolishing punching bag after punching bag in the communal gym. He let the tension and worry from the previous week flow out of his body and into the rough canvas of the punching bag. Sometimes he _did_ feel a bit silly. It wasn't like Steve was missing or on the run or God-forbid, dead. He was just on a solo mission, something they all had gone on too many times to count, and they had all returned home fine. 

Bucky remembered mid-punch that this was _Steve_ he was worried about, who always seemed to pick a fight with someone twice as big as him in the 40s. Decades in the ice hadn't changed that about him. Bucky frowned. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or proud. Super soldier serum or not, Bucky had the right to worry about his boyfriend. 

Bucky ended up going through three punching bags by the time he was done.

Someone let out a long low whistle that echoed in the near-empty gym. 

"Tony's going to have his hands full," Natalia, no _Natasha_ , said, emerging from the sidelines into the light of the gymnasium. He hated himself for still calling her by the wrong name. Natalia was a reminder of both their bloody pasts. Pasts they'd both been trying their hardest to atone for. He understood her need for a new name, a new identity. During field missions, Bucky himself refused to be called "Winter Soldier." He found he was a fan of "White Wolf" these days.

Bucky looked her over. She was dressed in casual attire that she had lifted off the rest of them. The AC/DC shirt was clearly Tony's and judging by the way the grey hoodie she wore flooded her torso, that had to be Steve's. It looked like he and Tony weren't the only ones who missed him. Bucky wasn't surprised. Natasha wasn't vocal about it, but she cared about the team as much as they cared about her. 

"Something plaguing your mind, Barnes?" she said, leaning against the wall looking to be without a care in the world. "Missing a certain super soldier?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and began to unwind the wrist wraps from his hands. "Tony will be fine. It'll give him something to do. You know he likes to keep busy," he said, ignoring her questions.

Bucky tossed the wraps into a trash can on his way out of the gym, Natasha not far behind him. "Any reason why you're keen on being my shadow?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," she said, sidling up to him, "just waiting for you to thank me." 

Arching a brow, he said, "For what? As far as I know, you haven't done anything for me recently."

"Except bring Steve home early."

Bucky froze. "What?"

"I may or may not have cashed in a few favors with Fury and got him to send someone to take over Steve's mission. You're welcome, by the way."

He blinked. "Why would you—" 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha said, "Your and Tony's pining was affecting the morale." 

"We weren't pining—"

"You were pining. Full-on longing sighs and gazing off into the distance, the works," Natasha's eyes glittered with mischief that would have been out of place had he not known her as well as he did. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Barnes." 

"...Thanks, Nat."

"No problem," Natasha said.

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence while heading towards the elevator at the end of the hall. At the press of a button, the elevator appeared with a soft _ding_ , announcing its arrival. They boarded the elevator, and it wasn't long before Natasha was exiting the elevator on her own personal floor. 

"Hey, Barnes, keep it down when you tell Tony, will you? Some of us actually want to get some sleep tonight," she said. Her lips curled upward in a subtle grin. 

Fighting back a flush, Bucky said pointedly, "Good _night_ , Nat." They weren't _that_ loud. 

Her lilting laugh followed him all the way up to the penthouse. 

Bucky sighed as he took in the vacant penthouse suite. Tony was probably still tinkering in his workshop. 

"FRIDAY?" He called as he headed into the kitchenette for a much-needed glass of water. "Is Tony still in his workshop?"

"Boss is currently arguing with DUM-E in his workshop, Mr. Barnes."

Bucky chuckled. "What did DUM-E do?"

"DUM-E got worried when the boss fell asleep at his workbench and figured the best way to wake him up would be to spray him with the fire extinguisher." Bucky could have sworn he had detected some amusement in FRIDAY's voice. He filled a glass with tap water and took a long, grateful swallow, sating his thirst. 

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Bucky's eyes darted to the staircase from which Tony had emerged. Not that he had doubted FRIDAY's words when she said DUM-E had tried to wake Tony up, but the sight that stood before him nearly made him spit out his water. Bucky could barely see his boyfriend's face beneath the mountain of foam that cloaked his body. 

Two brown eyes blinked at him through the foam. "What?" Tony said. "Is there something on my face?"

At that, Bucky had to laugh. A full-bellied laugh that had him doubling over. "Aw, Bambi, what happened?" he said between fits of laughter.

Stomping his foot, Tony said, "I told you not to call me that! I'm not a deer." A dollop of foam slid from his shoulder. It landed on the ground with an audible _splat_ that sent Bucky into another bout of laughter. 

"Oh, yuck it up. The next time you come home looking ridiculous, I have full permission to laugh my ass off at you." 

Tony placed his hands on his hips in what was no doubt supposed to be an authoritative gesture. Seeing as his boyfriend stood at 5'9" and currently looked like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Bucky had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Duly noted," Bucky grinned. 

Tony pointed a finger at him. "I'm holding you to that!"

"You have my word. Scout's honor." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm going to shower, and when I get back, I expect you to be groveling on your knees."

Bucky licked his lips. "Oh, sweetheart, I will gladly get on my knees for you." Despite his well-earned reputation as a playboy, Bucky just knew the genius was cherry red underneath all that foam. Good.

"You, my friend," Tony began, once again pointing an accusing finger at him, "are a dangerous man who's gonna drive me to an early grave. I'm going to shower," he repeated.

"I—"

"Alone!"

Despite Tony's claims later on, he did not _pout_ , he _glowered_. "You don't even know what I was gonna say." 

"I know _you_ , honey. That's all I needed," and with that Tony, as dignified as he could, anyway, strutted to their bedroom. Their door locked with a distinct _click_. 

Bucky smirked. It would take much more than a locked door to keep him out, but he'd figure he'd let his boyfriend have his free time. 

As soon as Tony stepped out of the shower, he would do what he had promised and gladly get on his knees. Or maybe Tony would surprise him. For now, Bucky would have to entertain himself some other way.

* * *

Bucky sat on the couch, in a clean plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, having ditched the sweat-soaked pair earlier. With his hair pulled up into a messy bun, and his feet propped up on their coffee table, he was the epitome of comfort. One arm draped over the sofa, the other holding the tv remote, Bucky flipped through the channels, looking for nothing in particular. His mind was elsewhere. Mainly occupied with thoughts of Tony, naked, in the shower, his body lathered in soapy bubbles and hot water sluicing down his firm back—

His phone buzzed in his pocket, jerking him out of his fantasy. A bit miffed that his fantasy had been interrupted, Bucky answered the call, practically growling out a "What?" These days he wasn't too concerned with propriety, and anyone who had this number was someone he trusted completely and wouldn't be bothered by the occasional curt greeting.

"Hello to you too, jerk."

It was unbelievable how quickly Bucky perked up when he heard that familiar voice. "Stevie?"

"The one and only."

"Are you on your way back already?"

Steve's voice grew sulky. "Aw, who told you?"

"Nat let it slip today while I was...training." 

"You mean she ambushed you while you were destroying punching bags in the gym."

"How did—"

"You get aggressive when you're over-protective."

"I wouldn't be over-protective if you actually had a sense of self-preservation," Bucky retorted, his face going red. So he may have had a few mother hen tendencies. To be fair, Steve had the self-preservation skills of a sloth.

"You jump from a plane without a parachute _once_ , and suddenly everyone thinks you don't care about your life."

Before Bucky could call bullshit on Steve—he had seen Steve leap from a plane without a parachute countless times both during the war and in the present—the words died in his mouth.

Tony, fucking _Tony_ , had re-appeared fresh and clean from the shower, dressed in a tight black tank top that showed off the understated strength of his arms and dark grey sweatpants slung low on his hips. His hair, still wet from the shower, fell in messy waves as if he had recently run his hands through it. 

"Buck? You still there?"

Tony put a finger to his lips as if to shush him. 

Bucky wasn't sure what he was playing at, but judging by the smirk gracing Tony's features, he'd get a nice reward if he played along. Game on, then.

Bucky swallowed before saying, "Yeah, I'm here. Got distracted by the tv."

Tony's smirk turned into a full-blown grin, and the asshole strutted to where Bucky sat on the couch. How was it possible for someone to look that attractive in a tank top and sweatpants?

"Am I boring you, Barnes?" Steve asked with a teasing note in his voice. 

"Of course not, Rogers," he replied. At the same time, his eyes greedily took in the sight of Tony's approaching form and found himself with a lapful of a tempting genius (not that Bucky was complaining). "What time do you think you'll make it back?" 

"Hold on." There was a brief pause. "Around 2 am."

And of course, Tony decided that would be the perfect time to grind his hips down against Bucky. A small hiss escaped Bucky's mouth at the sudden but fleeting pleasure of friction against his groin.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve said, the playfulness from earlier leaving his tone only to be replaced with worry. 

Tony grinned wickedly and repeated the action, his lean arms winding around Bucky's neck.

"Yeah, Stevie, I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe," he said, the lie coming quickly to him. 

"It didn't _sound_ like you stubbed your toe."

"Really," Bucky replied. "I'm fine. Just missing you," he said, his voice growing quieter at the end. 

"Miss you, too, Buck," Steve replied, sounding forlorn even through the phone. "How's Bambi?" 

At the mention of the moniker, Tony narrowed his eyes. 

"Being a brat. Like usual."

"I'm not a brat," Tony muttered and leaned in to nuzzle at Bucky's neck.

Bucky closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He savored the feeling of Tony's mouth, soft and burning against his own skin.

"Is he there with you?"

Bucky had a hard time responding as Tony had decided that was the perfect time for his hands to wander. The genius' talented, nimble hands crept under Bucky's shirt, tracing lines along the muscled planes of his stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Tony pulled back from Bucky's neck and shook his head, his dark eyes wide and pleading.

"No," Bucky responded, playing along. His free hand settled on Tony's hip and squeezed. He smelled like Steve's body wash; pine and ocean brine. "He's shut up in his workshop."

Bucky could hear the fond exasperation in Steve's voice when he replied. "Of course, he is. Has he been sleeping? Eating?"

"Oh, I'm about to eat something," Tony said, earning a pinch on his ass from Bucky. The little yelp that escaped from Tony's mouth made Bucky grin.

Fear (and if he was being honest, a little bit of excitement) lanced through him, leaving him on edge; he had annoyed Tony, and Tony was going to retaliate. Bucky _loved_ when Tony retaliated. Unbidden, his mind flashed to when he had been offered a scouting mission in Ukraine while in the middle of giving Tony a blowjob. Bucky had been ecstatic at the time, with it being one of the first missions SHIELD had cleared him for after his lengthy recovery post-HYDRA. In his excitement, though, he had left Tony in the dust. Luckily, he had a sweet and understanding boyfriend who had cuffed him to the bed when he got back and sucked Bucky off to his heart's content. That had been a _good_ day. 

"If you count motor-oil smoothies as food, then yes, he's been eating," Bucky said, eyeing Tony with a heated gaze as he slid off from his lap with all the grace of a panther and onto his knees.

The mere sight of Tony on his knees, looking up at Bucky from beneath his long, dark lashes, set his blood alight. The only way it could have been better was if Steve were right beside him. 

Steve's sigh echoed in Bucky's ear. "As soon as I get home, I'm handcuffing him to the bed."

Had he been a more conscientious man, Bucky would have been ashamed at how much the thought of Tony tied up excited him. Instead, he was just horny; his cock had gone from semi-hard to full hardness in a matter of seconds, and his sweatpants erred on the side of just too tight. That familiar hot coil of arousal pooled in his groin.

As if he had read his mind, Tony's hands reached up and tugged at the waistband of Bucky's sweatpants. 

"Something tells me that he'd like that, Stevie," Bucky said, his voice sounding a bit breathless to his own ears. He lifted his hips up just enough so Tony could work his pants down past his hips and to his thighs. Bucky damn near sighed in relief as his cock escaped the confines of his pants. "No boxers?" Tony mouthed, raising a brow. 

Bucky shrugged. He liked to be comfortable, sue him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Buck," Steve said, although Bucky could hear the hint of interest in his voice. 

"But Tony'd look so nice," Bucky replied, looking down at Tony. "All spread out like a centerfold." Tony's eyes were black as pitch as one of his hands encircled Bucky's cock. His grip was on the edge of too loose, making Bucky pulse with need in Tony's hands. "Oh fuck," he groaned. Pre-come beaded at the slit of his cock.

"Bucky…" Steve said, his voice a pitch or two lower. "Where's Tony right now? For real?" 

Tony didn't turn his puppy dog eyes onto him like Bucky thought he would. Whatever game Steve wanted to play intrigued Tony more than the one they were already playing. He just stared at him, the picture of sweet innocence, his eyes wide and shining.

"On his knees," Bucky said. His eyes fluttered shut as Tony slowly, almost lazily, began to stroke his cock. "Bein' a fuckin' tease," he said, a bit of Brooklyn slipping into his words. His accent always made an appearance when he was horny. It drove Tony wild.

Bucky heard Steve's breath hitch and a rustling movement. "...Put me on speaker," Steve said, his voice louder than before. 

Bucky's fingers fumbled with his phone in his excitement, but he managed. "Okay," he said. "You're on speaker."

"Tony? Baby, can you hear me?" 

Tony visibly perked up at the sound of Steve's voice. "Loud and clear, Captain." 

Steve sucked in a breath, and Bucky had to stifle a chuckle. He knew just how much Steve liked it when one of them pulled rank on him in the bedroom. Not that Bucky was any better. One "sarge" from Tony or Steve had him dropping his pants then and there. "Good," Steve said. Something dark and delightfully dangerous drifted down Bucky's spine at the commanding tone in his voice; he loved when Steve used his Cap voice in bed. Or on the helicarrier. Or in the kitchen. Or—

"I want you to do me a favor," Steve continued, startling Bucky out of his revelry. 

"Hmm," Tony said, his thumb swiping over the head of Bucky's cock, collecting some of the pre-come that had gathered there. A trill of pleasure ran down Bucky's spine. "Depends on what it is. I'm a little preoccupied." 

"Preoccupied?"

"Building robots, giving blowjobs, the usual."

Steve chuckled. "Then, lucky for you, our interests align." 

"Color me intrigued," Tony replied. "What have you got in mind, Captain?" 

"You're playin' with Bucky, aren't you, baby?" Some of Brooklyn had slipped back into Steve as well.

"Yes," Tony said, his voice savoring the word. "He was being mean. So I decided to be mean back."

"Wasn't bein' mean," Bucky grumbled, but there was no heat in his words. "Just thought you looked cute is all. You shoulda seen him, Stevie. Head to toe covered in foam."

"DUM-E?"

"DUM-E," Bucky said in affirmation. 

"It wasn't cute," Tony said, huffing. "I looked like I had a severe case of rabies." 

"So, Bucky was bein' mean," Steve said.

"Don't take his side," Bucky interjected.

"I think I will, Buck." 

Bucky couldn't decide whether or not he liked the dark note Steve's voice had taken on. 

"Tell me what you've already done to Bucky, sweetheart," Steve said. "And I'll go from there." 

"I ground on his lap," Tony said, his voice going low. "Got him all hot and hard the way he likes. Then I slid his pants down, Captain."

"No underwear, right?"

"None," Tony said. 

"Fuckin' naughty, Buck." 

"Don't pretend like you don't love it," Bucky drawled, unashamed. "Easy access, ain't it?"

"Keep goin', Tony."

"You should see him, Steve," Tony said. "He's so hard and ready for me, he's practically leaking."

Maybe Bucky should have been embarrassed, but he found it hard to be bashful when it was the truth. His boyfriends were hot; of course his body was going to react the way it did. And something...something about the wet, slick sound of Tony's hand pumping his cock just wound him up even more. 

"Sounds like you got a head start. Here's what I want you to do for me. Are you listenin', baby?"

"Yes, sir." 

It was the sir that got Bucky, his flesh hand wrapping around Tony's and forcing him to speed up his pace. A steady tangle of lust had built up inside of him, and fuck, he was ready to let it go. 

"I want you to get FRIDAY to stream this to my phone."

Oh, _fuck yes_. Phone sex was always fun, but Steve watching them and ordering them around from the helicarrier where anyone could hear or see? It turned him on more than it probably should have. 

Clint had always called the three of them exhibitionists after one too many unfortunate (for him anyway) times he had walked in on them macking on each other in public.

"Done," Tony said. "FRIDAY, if you please?"

"Already on it, boss," FRIDAY replied, and was that...was that embarrassment in her voice? Could she even feel embarrassment? 

"Perfect," Steve said, bringing Bucky's mind away from the complications of the emotions of AI, and back to the present. "You two look fuckin' gorgeous."

"We'd look better with you here," Bucky said. 

"Soon," Steve said. "Now, Tony, I want you to let go of Bucky's cock."

Bucky nearly let out a whine. "Stevie, I—"

"Aw, Buck, you look good when you're frustrated. Your cock's so fuckin' _red_."

"Because I need to fuckin' come." 

"You'll come when I let you."

Tony, listening to Steve's orders (for once), let go of Bucky's cock although he looked wroth to do it.

Tony's eyes had glazed over, Steve's commands washing over him and sinking him into that special place that only Steve and Bucky could send him to. 

"Kiss him," Steve said. His tone left no room for argument. "Shut him up, Tony." 

Tony rose gracefully from his knees and reclaimed his proper place on Bucky's lap. 

"You heard the man." Bucky swallowed, throat tight all of a sudden. "You gonna shut me up, doll?" 

A wicked smile crossed Tony's face. "If you're quiet by the time I'm done with you, I'm obviously doing something wrong." 

And with that, Tony leaned in. Bucky met him halfway, dropping his phone in the process, not that it mattered. Thanks to FRIDAY, Steve had a crystal clear view of them. 

Bucky loved kissing Tony. It was one of his favorite things to do, right up there with bugging Sam, sparring with Natasha, and kissing Steve.

Tony kissed like he did everything else; without a care in the world. As if it came as naturally to him as breathing or blinking. He knew exactly when to spur on the kiss, pressing his lips incessantly against Bucky's, his hands reaching up to tug Bucky's hair from its bun. The tips of his hair brushed against his shoulders. He was in desperate need of a haircut, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of the way Tony's fingers carded through the silky strands.

Bucky broke the kiss briefly just to tug insistently at Tony's tank top. Tony complied, lifting his arms up. As soon as the tank was over his head and off, Bucky threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. They'd find it later.

Bucky's cock was harder than ever, all hot and slick with pre-come where it rested in between him and Tony's abs. 

He wanted Tony to suck him down. He wanted to turn Tony over onto his knees and eat him out until he begged for mercy. He wanted, he wanted, he _wanted_. 

Bucky slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth and sought out Tony's. They met with a hot slide of flesh against flesh. Tony tasted clean and minty, from his time in the shower. There was something behind the toothpaste as well, something that reminded him uniquely of Tony. Moaning into his mouth, Tony's clever fingers tugged at Bucky's hair until he growled and nipped Tony's lip in response. His hands slid up Tony's thighs, riding up until he was cupping Tony's ass in his hands. He squeezed and kneaded at Tony's ass exactly the way the genius liked it, rough, yet teasing, until Tony was practically whining. 

"Enough playin' around," Steve's voice came from overhead. FRIDAY had probably wired it over once she had realized that there was no chance Bucky was going to pick his phone back up again. "Sweetheart, you know what to do." 

Tony pulled away from Bucky's lips, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Bucky wanted to close the gap between them and kiss Tony until he was breathless some more, but Steve apparently had other plans. Other plans that Tony was aware of. 

Tony kissed Bucky's nose, the corner of his mouth, working his way down until he was at Bucky's neck. Usually, Bucky and Steve were the ones to mark up Tony's neck, but he wasn't opposed to a little bit of role reversal. Especially when Tony would nip at his neck and soothe the mark by running his tongue over it. His heart drummed in his chest so loud, Bucky swore he could hear it, as Tony made his way down, down, down, until he was leaving marks at Bucky's collarbones. 

"It's a shame these are going to be gone by morning," Tony murmured, his hands leaving Bucky's hair to pull at the edges of his tank top. Following his lead, Bucky let go of Tony's ass and lifted his arms above his head, his tank top quickly following. 

"You'll just have to leave some more in the mornin'," Bucky said, his voice hoarse. Tony kissed his way down Bucky's chest, pausing to take one of his nipples into his mouth. 

Tony was talented with his tongue, there was no doubt about that, as he worked Bucky over just as well as any machine down in his workshop. While his mouth worshipped one nipple, Tony lavished the other with attention with his (fucking wonderful) hands; he pinched and rolled Bucky's nipple, sending unfamiliar, yet welcome, sparks of pleasure down his chest and straight to his groin. 

Tony made his way to the crux in between Bucky's thighs. The sight of the great, indomitable Tony Stark on his knees, lips red and kiss-swollen, pupils blown wide, and his dark, curling hair, made even more of a mess, did something to Bucky inside. Only he and Steve got to see Tony like this. Tony had chosen them, had granted them the gift of seeing him in such a vulnerable state. Equal parts love and lust swelled inside of him to the point of bursting. He hoped that this would be a sight that he would see until the end of his days. If there was an afterlife, for people like the likes of them, he wanted it to be exactly like this. 

Bucky watched with bated breath as Tony pressed kisses to the muscles of his thighs until his mouth was hovering over his cock. Given the look of determination and longing in Tony's eyes, he half-expected him to give up their little game and take Bucky down to the base of his cock, but that wasn't the case. His genius was waiting for something. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Take him into your mouth," Steve said. 

" _Please_ , Tony," Bucky said, not even trying to hide the whine in his voice. Dignity was overrated when you were so close to coming. 

A light pink tongue darted out and licked at the head of Bucky's cock, slowly, as if Tony were savoring the taste. 

"All the way," Steve said, his voice a low growl at this point. He sounded just as wound up as Bucky. 

Tony chuckled, his warm breath ghosting over Bucky's cock. Bucky shivered. His cock was flushed to the extreme, and damn near twitching. A steady stream of pre-come leaked from his slit, a droplet tracing a phantom trail all the way down to his balls. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Tony teased and took the head of Bucky's cock into his mouth. 

A groan escaped the lips of both Bucky and Steve, and Bucky just knew that the other man was probably stroking his own cock in some alcove on the helicarrier. Tony licked at the trail of pre-come, massaging Bucky's cock with his tongue from the head all the way to the base. 

"That's it, Tony," Steve said. "Fuck, you look so good with a cock in that smart mouth of yours. Why don't you go ahead and touch yourself for us, hm?"

Tony reached down and worked his sweatpants down with one hand, the other too busy gripping Bucky's thigh as he bobbed his head. Bucky threw his head back against the couch, basking in the pleasure. His senses were under assault; Steve's wrecked voice, the tight, hot, wetness of Tony's mouth, the smell of sex and sweat, and Steve's body wash, all had him ready to burst in record time. 

Tony moaned when his hand had settled into a nice rhythm, the vibrations traveling straight to Bucky's groin. His flesh hand settled on the base of Tony's neck and pushed him down until his nose was flush with Bucky's stomach. 

"Fuck, yes," he hissed, his fingers knotting into Tony's hair.

"Go ahead and fuck his mouth, Buck," Steve said, all quick and breathless. "He can take it." 

Tony moaned once more, and with that Bucky let go, bucking his hips upward into Tony's mouth. He nearly came apart when he hit Tony's throat because instead of gagging, Tony took him in stride and swallowed around him. So Bucky did it again. And again. And again. Because Tony took it so fucking well as if his purpose in life was to suck Bucky's cock like his life depended on it. 

Bucky decided to chance it and look down at Tony. Tony was stroking his own dick slowly, intent on savoring the moment; he didn't have an out of this world libido like the likes of Bucky and Steve, who were good for three rounds at least in one night. God, Tony was...Tony was a fucking _wreck_ ; his pink lips stretched around the base of Bucky's dick, as spit dribbled from his mouth. His eyes shone like the pavement after a storm, all wet with unshed tears. It was the look of utter bliss in his black eyes that had Bucky coming with a curse on the tip of his tongue. Tony's lips stayed wrapped around him, swallowing his load with the kind of ease that only came with practice. Bucky pulled out of Tony's mouth, spent but still hard enough to cut diamonds. That first orgasm was enough to sate the burn of arousal in his mind. Now...now he was ready for the main course. 

In one quick motion, Bucky leaned forward and seized Tony's face, pulling him into a searing kiss. Tony's gasp of surprise morphed into a moan once Bucky's tongue invaded his mouth. Fuck, he could taste himself on Tony's tongue. It shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did. 

" _Pants. Off. Now_ ," he growled once the need for air won out against his arousal. "Or I'm rippin' 'em off."

"You sound a little worked up," Steve said. The amusement in his voice was audible. 

"Oh, trust me, Rogers, as soon as you get back, you're gettin' the same treatment."

"Shakin' in my boots, Buck."

"Fuck you."

"When I get back," Steve shot back."Why don't you and Tony show me what I'm missin'? You heard him, sweetheart. Pants off." 

"You've been all sorts of bossy today, Captain," Tony said but made quick work of his sweatpants, pushing them down the remainder of his legs and kicking them off. 

"I don't hear you complainin'," Steve said. "As a matter of fact, I think you love it, Tones."

"What can I say?" Tony said, stalking closer to Bucky, limbs all loose and languid despite having been kneeling for a considerable amount of time. Sometimes Bucky was amazed at just how much Tony could take. "I'm a simple man with simple tastes." 

Tony seated himself on Bucky's lap for what had to be the umpteenth time that night. Tony's skin burned against his. His hands seized Tony like he was going to vanish into thin air if he didn't have a hold on him. "I see a handsome super soldier, I take him for a ride." Tony ground down against Bucky's lap, their cocks bumping together, making both of them gasp.

The friction was dizzying, addictive, as Tony did it again and again until both of their cocks were smeared with pre-come. The slickness made it all the better. Bucky could have come just like that, spilling all over Tony's thighs. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of coming inside Tony instead.

"Lube," Bucky breathed before his need to rut against Tony distracted him.

"No need," Tony said. 

His confusion must have shown because Tony took his hand and guided it down, down, down to the cleft of Tony's ass. When his fingers brushed over something hard, it left both him and Steve swearing; Tony had worked a plug into himself. 

Growling, Bucky pressed on the plug, working it deeper into Tony until he cried out, his hands flying up to clutch at Bucky like his life depended on it. 

"You fuckin' _minx_ ," he said. "I mean it, one of these days I'm gonna cuff you to the bed, doll, and I'm going to show you just how bossy Stevie and I can be."

"Later," Tony said, throwing him an earnest look that showed Bucky he meant it. "Right now, I just want you to fuck me. Come on, handsome, let's put on a good show for Steve." 

"Come on, Buck," Steve jumped in. "I'm so close."

Saying nothing, Bucky instead worked the plug out of Tony, only to replace it with two of his fingers. Tony yelped at the sudden intrusion. 

Bucky cursed; Tony was so already so hot and wet around his fingers. He didn't think he'd be able to last that long in Tony's ass. All the more reason to have a round two. He worked his fingers into Tony's entrance, withdrawing every time he came close to Tony's prostate. He savored every little whimper, every whine that fluttered forth from Tony's lips like it was the sweetest song he had ever heard. 

"Not so fun on your end, is it?" he smirked.

"B-bastard!" Right at that moment, Bucky drove his fingers into Tony's hole and curled them into a come-hither motion that had Tony squealing. 

"What was that, doll? Couldn't hear it over your whinin'." 

"Bucky, _please_."

"What was that you said to Stevie earlier?" Bucky said, ignoring Tony's pleas. "I was bein' mean?"

"You're such an asshole," Tony said without any heat. 

"Am I still bein' mean, Bambi?" Bucky said, stilling his fingers. 

"Yes! Just fuck me already!" 

Tired of teasing (for now at least), Bucky pulled his fingers out of Tony and wasted no time sinking his cock into the depths of Tony, condom be damned. It's not like they truly needed one in the first place with the serum eradicating any and all diseases for him and Steve. Tony had been strictly monogamous, ever since his relationship with Pepper. Gone were the days of the billionaire playboy version of Tony Stark. He could still fuck like one, though. 

Tony was still tight around Bucky despite having the plug and Bucky's fingers up his ass. Bucky went slow for his sake, easing into him, inch by inch. 

"Fucking hell," Tony said. "You're so fucking big, Sarge, I can hardly take it." 

"You _can_ ," Bucky growled. "That hasn't stopped you before, baby." It took all of Bucky's willpower not to come the second he had entered Tony. He knew he wouldn't last long, given how long it had been since the last time they had fucked paired with the thorough teasing and blowjob he had received from Tony earlier. "Fuck, I missed seeing you like this. Tell me you got a good angle, Stevie."

"A fuckin' superb angle," Steve said, sounding as wild as Bucky felt. "You're splittin' him open, Buck. Now go ahead and fuck him. You know he can take it." 

Bucky didn't mind following orders as long as Steve was the one giving them. Tony lifted his hips in compliance until just the tip of Bucky's cock was still inside of him. When Tony sunk back down, throwing his hips back, Bucky rocked into him, aiming for his prostate. 

Tony's moan sounded like it was punched out of him by the force of Bucky's thrust. 

"Again," Steve ordered. 

"Fuck, Steve," Tony whimpered. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Not tryin' to kill you, sweetheart," Steve said. "I'm tryin' to make you feel _alive_. And Bucky's helpin' me, aren't you, Buck?"

"Damn right," Bucky said. He bucked his hips into Tony's at the end of his sentence. "Tryin' to light a _fire_ inside you, doll." 

"Is that so?" Tony's breath was warm against Bucky's ear, making the hairs on his neck stand up. 

It was as if every nerve in Bucky's body had been set aflame. He was so hot. Sweat clung to his temples, slicking his skin. 

Bucky's hands sought out Tony's ass as he began to thrust into him, keeping a steady pace. "Yes," he hissed when Tony started to rock his hips in time with Bucky. "You always make us feel good. Wanna make you feel good, too." 

They had slipped into a steady rhythm, Bucky's hips working in tandem with Tony's like they were made for it. Bucky savored the little gasps and moans he could fuck out of Tony with each thrust of his hips. He even made it a little game for himself, switching the angle of his thrusts, slowing down or speeding up his pace, and seeing what other sounds he could get him to make. He especially loved the sound Tony made when Bucky's palm connected with the flesh of Tony's ass with a loud, satisfying _smack_. Tony dropped his head into the crook of Bucky's neck, his mouth pressing hot, wet kisses along the length of Bucky's throat. He refreshed the previous hickeys he had left earlier, and no doubt added a few new ones. 

Bucky did it again, this time on Tony's thigh, the slap sounding loud and perfect to Bucky's ears. 

"I'm gonna come," Steve ground out. "Fuck, I'm gonna come all over my fuckin' hands." 

"Wish I was there," Tony keened, looking up from Bucky's neck. "I'd lick it off your fingers one by one." 

"I know you would. You'd do fuckin' anything for me, sweetheart." The way Steve said it, Bucky knew it wasn't a question. Tony would do anything for Steve. And Steve would do anything for him. 

"God, Cap, I want to come with you," Tony said, riding Bucky in earnest now. Bucky tilted his hips ever so slightly, and he was sliding deeper into Tony than he had ever been. Tony was full-on shouting now as his ass slapped against Bucky's thighs with each thrust. If the rest of the tower didn't know what they were doing before, they sure as hell knew now. 

One hand leaving Tony's hips, he steered Tony's mouth toward his, slotting their mouths together in a sloppy, bruising kiss, if one could even call it that. With his other hand, he took Tony's leaking cock into his hands, jerking him with practiced ease, greedily swallowing each of Tony's moans. Tony came with a muffled shout, spilling wetly over Bucky's hands and thighs. Amid his ecstasy, Tony pulled at Bucky's hair, and that was it for him. He thrust upwards into Tony, relishing in the tight clenching heat of him, as electricity zipped through his veins. He spilled into Tony, nearly whimpering at the vice-like grip on his spent cock. His _blood_ , his very _soul_ , had been set alight. 

Tony was the one who broke their feverish kiss; instead, he settled for light, loving pecks all over Bucky's face. A wave of exhaustion slammed into Bucky like a battering ram. His body was all loose and languid; he knew if he were to try to stand, he'd risk crumpling to his knees like a puppet. He held onto Tony and tried to catch his breath. His hair clung to the nape of his neck, damp with sweat.

"I love you," Bucky said. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Tony's temple.

"Can't talk," Tony mumbled. "I'm dead. You and Steve killed me." He hummed in content when Bucky started to card his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm only 50 percent responsible," Steve chimed in. "I'm not even there."

"I know," Tony pouted. Bucky wanted to kiss it away. He wanted Steve to help him. "I wish I could just teleport you here. Actually—" Tony began to stir. 

Bucky pulled the genius close to his chest, ignoring the mess of come and sweat that was swiftly starting to dry on their skin. They would just have to shower later, and Bucky never turned down a chance at a joint shower with one of his favorite men. "Oh no, you don't, boy wonder."

"I'm with Buck," Steve said. "I'll get there the old fashioned way."

"The old-fashioned way is _boring_. And slow. I need you here, yesterday, Cap. I need both my boys with me."

Something in Steve's voice softened. "I'll see if they can speed up the flight a bit."

"Thank you, Stevie," Bucky said. "It's been hell without you. Even just hearin' your voice has us going crazy." 

"I've been thinkin', Bucky," Steve said. "We deserve a vacation. All three of us."

Tony hummed. "A vacation sounds nice. Somewhere warm. With a beach."

"Somewhere with a lot of culture, too," Bucky added. "Art galleries for Steve."

"And good food for you, Buck," Steve finished. 

"I hear Barcelona is nice this time of year," Tony said. 

"We can hash out the details when I get home," Steve said. "...And I missed you both, too. Why is it always so hard?"

"That's what she said," Tony said under his breath. Bucky flicked him on his ear, earning himself a patented Tony Stark Death Stare™. 

"Quit being a dork," Bucky chided. 

"Make me, Sarge."

"Stevie, I don't care if you fuckin' break the sound barrier speeding home. Hurry up and come home before I tie Tony up for real."

Steve's answering chuckle washed over him like a wave. "I'll try and make it for round two," he said. 

"We'll be waiting," Tony said, and with that, the call was over all too soon. Immediately, Bucky was overcome with longing. 

"I miss him, too," Tony said. 

"At least he's comin' home early. That's all we can ask for, right?" 

Tony shrugged. "If you had let me look into teleportation like I wanted to—"

"Absolutely not."

"You guys are no fun," Tony replied. "Leave it to me to fall in love with two crotchety old men." 

" _Crotchety_ , eh?" Bucky asked, rolling his hips, with fluid ease. Round two was looking more and more appealing.

Tony's breath hitched. "Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna shower—"

"Together?"

"Of course," Tony said, not missing a beat. "Get each other all soapy and wet, and hopefully by the time we get out, Steve will be here. Then both of you can show me how young and virile you are." 

"Then we plan our vacation?"

"Nap then, vacation planning."

"You're on, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you guys for reading! you already know the drill, comments, kudos, and bookmarks aren't necessary but they're much appreciated and keep me going. stop by my [tumblr](https://imperialstark.tumblr.com) for more stony/stuckony content!


End file.
